That Couple
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: –karena mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Request Cherro Chi.


**-****That Couple****-**

***Request Cherro Chi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Hatsune Miku x Shion Kaito**

**Genre: ****Romance, (slight) Humor, Drama**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, alur lambat/cepat**

**Summary:**** -karena mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.**

_Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito. Mereka tercap sebagai pasangan terumit di seluruh penjuru Vocaloid Academy. Mengapa?_

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku. Seorang gadis _tsundere _akut yang menjabat sebagai salah satu gadis terpopuler di Vocaloid Academy. Rambutnya memiliki panjang hingga tumit kaki dan diikat dengan model twintail.

Shion Kaito. Lelaki dengan tampang yang terkesan bodoh ini selalu saja menggunakan syal kemanapun ia berada. Ia merupakan ketua OSIS yang dikagumi oleh seluruh warga sekolah –walaupun hobi tidur saat mengerjakan tugas bukanlah contoh yang patut ditiru oleh warga lainnya.

Sejak pertama, Miku tak pernah melirik Kaito sekali pun. Bahkan yang ia ketahui hanyalah rupanya saat pidatonya sebagai ketua OSIS. Selain itu, ia tak pernah mencari maupun menyebutkan namanya.

Karena itulah, pertemuan resmi mereka terjadi di tempat yang sangat tidak elit –kamar mandi.

Oh, mungkin kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi di kamar mandi tersebut. Tapi tunggu, hapuskan dahulu pikiran _hentai_ kalian.

Memang, kamar mandi perempuan dan lelaki dipisah, namun sepertinya Miku lupa membaca papan nama dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi secara asal–

_-dan karena itulah gadis tersebut nyasar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi laki-laki._

Entah kebetulan belaka atau memang Tuhan merencanakan, Miku bertemu Kaito di dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Miku–tentu saja–sangat terkejut, menyebabkan ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR MANDI PEREMPUAN, HAH?! DASAR _HENTAI_!"

Bisa kalian bayangkan reaksi Kaito di dalam kamar mandi tersebut?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"PFFTTT– BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yap. Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air matanya muncul sedikit di ujung matanya. Mungkin ia kini berpikir, betapa lucunya gadis di hadapannya ini.

Miku tentu saja tersinggung dibuatnya. Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah –menunjukkan pertanda bahwa ia tampak kesal.

"A-Apa hah?! A-Apanya yang lucu?!"

Kaito menghapus air matanya dahulu sebelum menatap gadis berambut hijau tosca tersebut dengan cengiran yang terkesan polos namun bodoh.

"Kau salah kamar mandi, non."

Miku mendelik, ia tampak tidak terima akan jawaban tersebut –walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya kini sedikit memerah.

"S-Siapa bilang! Kau mungkin yang salah!" sahut Miku. Kaito mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali –memastikan. Kemudian ia menunjuk tempat pembuangan urin yang berada cukup jauh di belakang mereka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Seketika itu juga wajah Miku memerah sempurna.

.

.

.

Oh, ada juga saat dimana rasa penasaran Miku melonjak akibat syal bodoh yang dikenakan orang (bodoh) yang kini menjabat sebagai salah seorang sahabatnya.

Maksudnya –orang bodoh macam apa yang menggunakan syal saat musim panas? Oh, bahkan orang bodoh belum tentu menggunakan syal pada saat musim panas.

Selain itu, baginya syal terlihat hanya seperti segumpal benang wol yang dirapikan dan digunakan untuk menaikkan suhu tubuh.

"Kaito, mengapa kau selalu mengenakan syalmu?" Miku bertanya dengan wajah binggung, "Apalagi ini musim panas. Apa kau tidak kepanasan?"

Kaito menatap Miku, kebinggungan. "Eh? Memangnya mengapa? Aneh ya? Dan rasanya ini pertama kalinya kau bertanya mengenai diriku."

Wajah Miku perlahan memerah. "Dih! Aku kan bertanya karena orang bodoh macam mana yang menggunakan syal saat musim panas!"

_Jleb!_

Kata-kata itu benar-benar nge-jleb di hati Kaito. Bayangkan, dikatai seperti itu oleh gebetan sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya? Uh... pasti sakit.

Kaito menghela nafasnya, lalu dengan berat hati menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Y-Yah... syal ini merupakan pemberian adikku. Karena itulah aku akan selalu memakainya, sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas apa yang telah ia lakukan."

Miku hanya terdiam di posisinya –tak bergeming.

Kini ia perlu mengingat bahwa Kaito merupakan orang yang menghargai benda apapun yang diberikan kepadanya juga–

_-orang bodoh yang rela dirinya sendiri tampak bodoh demi harta pemberian seseorang._

Kini Miku mulai berpikir.

Apa mungkin ia perlu memberikan sesuatu untuk Kaito?

.

.

.

Serta momen yang tak pernah mereka berdua lupakan –momen saat cinta mereka saling terbuka.

"M-Miku a-aku menyukaimu!" wajah Kaito memerah sempurna saat mengatakannya. Sedangkan warna wajah Hatsune Miku di hadapannya kini tampak setara dengan kepiting rebus.

Miku menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum menjawab. Baginya, tidak mungkin Kaito menyukainya dalam artian cinta. Kaito merupakan seorang pemuda bodoh (walaupun Miku akui –ia tampan) yang sangat dikenal di kalangan siswa.

Ia benar-benar paham, banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik dan menarik dibandingkan dirinya yang tampak begitu biasa.

"A-Aku juga menyukaimu... s-siapa juga yang tidak menyukai teman sendiri? Ah. Aku memang tidak menyukaimu kok. Eh, hanya sedikit sih... sedikit." Miku membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan parasnya yang rupawan.

Kaito tampak terkejut akan jawaban yang ia terima. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya lalu membetulkan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

"Ma-Makusudku, a-aku menyukaimu d-dalam artian c-cinta!"

Sh-t.

Inilah yang Miku hindari sejak tadi. Wajahnya memucat dan ia tak memiliki keberanian secuil pun untuk menatap Kaito. Jika ia menatap pemuda itu sekarang, ia yakin wajahnya akan menandingi warna rambut Teto.

Miku menguk ludahnya. Kali ini saja... tak apa kan jujur? Lebih baik ia menjawab peryataan Kaito secara jujur. Meskipun ia harus berhadapan dengan para _fangirls _nantinya, setidaknya ia memiliki perasaan yang kongruen dengan Kaito.

"A-Aku juga..."

"Eh?" Kaito tampak terkejut dengan reaksi Miku. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang sementara hatinya ia persiapkan –tak kunjung sabar dengan jawaban yang akan ia terima.

"A-Aku juga me-me-men-mencin– p-pokoknya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu!" jawab Miku sambil membuang paras manisnya yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Kaito tampak berbinar.

Ia dengan cepat mengambil posisi berdiri. Lalu mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.

"K-Kalau begitu, makukah kau jadi pacarku?" Miku terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan tanpa mengadakan kontak mata dengan Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum ceria akan respon Miku.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang apa yang ingin Hime-sama lakukan?" goda Kaito. Wajah Miku memerah –campuran akan rasa malu dan marah.

"J-JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN HIME-SAMAAA!"

_._

_._

_._

_Karena mereka berdua begitu bertolak belakang. Mereka memiliki kepribadian, ciri khas, serta kelebihan yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Bahkan jika kalian teliti, kalian takkan menemukan suatu hal yang sama diantara keduanya._

_Namun bukankah karena itulah mereka dapat terus mempertahankan hubungan? Mereka menampakkan cinta dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka juga dengan setia menutupi setiap kekurangan dengan kelebihan pasangan mereka. Mengapa?_

_Karena mereka berdua memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Owari**

**.**

**Hai. Maafkan saya yang membuat request ini sangat lama TwT Apalagi fictnya berakhir aneh seperti ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf :'(**

**Semoga Cherro Chi-san suka dengan hasilnya :')**

**Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di fict ini, sekali lagi saya minta maaf *bows***

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
